Gaiaku Uchiha
|species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=AB |birthdate=July 28 |deceased state=Alive |clan=Uchiha clan |age-part1=21 |height-part1=172.72 cm |weight-part1=82.1 kg |rank-part1=ANBU |occupations=Commander-General of Konohagakure's Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai |classification=Jinchūriki~One-Tailed Shukaku, S-rank |nature type=Blaze Release, Dry Release, Earth Release, Fire Release, Ice Release, Lightning Release, Water Release, Wind Release, Yang Release, Yin Release, Yin–Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Rinnegan, Blaze Release, Ice Release, Shikotsumyaku |Kekkei Tota=Dry Release |ninja registration=0088314 |academy age=8 |chunin age=10 |affiliations=Konohagakure, Akatsuki~Pseudo, Genesis |shippuden=No |casual theme= |battle theme= |serious battle theme= |jutsu=Air Sand Protective Wall Amaterasu Amplification Summoning Technique Animal Path Asura Path Banshō Ten'in Barrier Encampment Method Blade of Wind Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi Blocking Technique Absorption Seal Body Flicker Technique ''Chakra Chains'' ''Chakra Explosion'' ''Chakra Propulsion'' Chakra Recovery Chibaku Tensei Clone Great Explosion Cursed Seal of Heaven Dance of the Camellia Dance of the Clematis: Flower Dance of the Clematis: Vine Dance of the Larch Dance of the Seedling Fern Dance of the Willow Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors Demonic Illusion: Burning Paper Body Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Desert Layered Imperial Funeral Desert Suspension Deva Path Earth Release: Devouring Earth Dry Release: Barchan Dry Release: Desert Encierro Dry Release: Desert Girasole Dry Release: Desert Spada Dry Release: Ground Death Dry Release: Ground Secco Dry Release: Sables Dry Release: Sables Pesado Earth Release: Hidden Among Rocks Technique Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability ''Flaming Arrow Missiles'' Four Symbols Ice Seal Human Path ''Ice Disk Technique'' Ice Prison Technique Ice Release Shadow Clone ''Ice Spikes'' Ice Release: Awakening Ice Gorge Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard Ice Release: Crescent Slicer Ice Release: Geyser Ice Release: Ice Age Ice Release: Ice Time Capsule Ice Release: Manikin Production Ice Release: Partisan Creation Ice Release: Protective Ice Dome Ice Release: Rampart Ice Release: Rose Garden Ice Release: Saber Ice Release: Shield Ice Release: Subjugation of the Heavens Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger Ice Release: Thousand Year Ice Prison Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard Ice Release: White Moon Ice Release: White Ripple Kamui ''Lightning Destruction'' Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Running Technique Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration Magic Lantern Body Technique Meidō Zangetsuha Multiple Shadow Clone Technique Naraka Path Outer Path Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique Preta Path Prison Sand Burial Quicksand Waterfall Flow Rain Tiger at Will Technique Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique Sand Binding Coffin Sand Binding Prison Sand Bullet Sand Clone Sand Drizzle Sand Hail Sand Sensing Sand Waterfall Funeral Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral Sealed Bomb Square Release Shadow Clone Technique ''Shield of Black Flames'' Shield of Sand Shinra Tensei ''Soul Removal'' Space-Time Migration Summoning Technique (Jötunn; Tizheruk) Susanoo Tailed Beast Ball Third Eye Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death Transformation Technique Ultimately Hard Absolute Attack: Spear of Shukaku Ultimately Hard Absolute Defence: Shield of Shukaku Water Clone Technique Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave Water Release: Ice Darts Technique Water Release: Stormy Blockade Water Release: Tearing Torrent Water Release: Water Encampment Wall Wind Release: Divine Wind Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains Wind Release: Verdant Mountain's Violent Wind ''Wind Release: Wind Enhanced Tools'' ''Wind Release Stream'' Yasaka Magatama Yin–Yang Release Clone Technique |tools=Kama Sand ''Sand Gourd'' ''Susanoo Sword'' Sword Tenseiga Tyrfing Yata Mirror}} Zyeta Uchiha (安永イータ, Yasunaga īta) is an S-ranked shinobi as well as an ex-member of the Uchiha Clan who has become renown for obtaining the genetic powers of both the Kaguya Clan and the Yuki Clan and the inventor of the kekkei tōta, Dry Release. He is also the Commander-General of Konohagakure's ANBU regime. Background The Prelude Born and raised in Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan, Zyeta was well taught to hone his prowess in Fire-styled ninjutsu, and after having activated his Sharingan at some unknown point was trained to be physically fit to manipulate its associated buffs to his fullest advantage. He continued this training until the age of 7, when his parents entered him into the local academy, of which he graduated a year following his enrolment. He was placed into an unknown squad, and completed a number of fairly difficult missions due to his skills as a shinobi and as the village was in distress due to war. At the age of 10 he passed the Chūnin exams, and the following year became a Jōnin. He then murdered his best friend, having learnt about the Mangekyō Sharingan, and heightened his prowess by a wide gap; following the aftermath he became a leading figure within the Uchiha Clan, having evolved his Sharingan at such a young age. He also began to conduct a mass of experiments to further improve on his abilities and to transplant the DNA of his fallen foes, and eventually even that of the long-since-deceased into his own. Many years later he made his return to the limelight as a member of the Akatsuki, although many of his predecessors were left to wonder at how he joined up with the organization when possessing such power as he had in the past. The answer even to this day remains unclear. The Akatsuki Whilst a member of Akatsuki, Zyeta's body was experimented on by Montoro, of whom managed to successfully implant the DNA of the Kaguya and the Yuki without killing him. As a result he had gained the ability to manipulate his skeletal structure, as well as complete access to Ice Release techniques, not to mention those associated with the other two components of wind and water. He battled with Kakashi in a frozen ice-field and unlocked all forms of Susanoo, starting from its larvae state of a skeletal embodiment to gaining muscles and skin. He then warped Kakashi and himself to a deserted down of ancient origin and further developed Susanoo to wear a layer of armour, causing it to physically resemble a yamabushi, and also founded Tyrfing. In the aftermath Zyeta obtained Kakashi's Sharingan eyes, in turn gaining the ultimate power of the Uchiha. Following the mysterious death of his partner, Kakashi, Zyeta had been partnered up with the shinobi known as Siegfried; it is a known fact however that the two coincidentally got on quite well with one another. Genesis When the Akatsuki was disbanded by its founder, Zyeta rejoined the latter when Genesis was established. He had been considerably inactive in movement, only creating several ice swallow familiars to scour the skies of Konohagakure as to observe the events below from a remote location. In addition to this Zyeta had also on behalf of his superior, formed the alliance between the organization and Iwagakure. At some point during his membership, Zyeta has partially acquired the powers of the Rinnegan. Konohagakure Restoration Arc Following the appointment of Yūmei Kokūzō as the Firth Hokage, Zyeta was appointed as the head of the local ANBU division. Several days later Yūmei sealed within him the bijū, the Ichibi no Shukaku, granting him the ability to freely manipulate sand, a significant portion of which is stored within a gourd for easy accessibility. Second Shinobi World War Arc Spending consecutive months in seclusion, Zyeta mastered both Ice Release and his ability to manipulate sand, of which led to his development of the kekkei tōta, Dry Release, of which enables him to absorb the moisture from the organisms around him to instantaneously transform the environment to that of an arid desert. His appearance and personality have also changed during this time, where his sadistic self, off which was previously forced to surface due to the Shukaku's influence, has vanished completely, and now displays a rare elegance found only in a few who remain on the continent. Abilities As a member of the Uchiha Clan, Zyeta possesses the powerful Kekkei Genkai known as the Sharingan, as well as its evolved form, the Mangekyō Sharingan. From implanting Kakashi's eyes into his own eye-sockets he has obtained the ultimate power known to the Uchiha, the "Eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan (永遠の万華鏡写輪眼, Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan). He has also unlocked all transformations of Susanoo, his own being an exact replica of Itachi Uchiha's, where it wields both the Yata Mirror and Tyrfing, it's physical appearance resembling a yamabushi. He has also implanted the DNA of multiple Kaguya Clan members and a member of the Yuki Clan, thus granting him the usage of their respective powers: Shikotsumyaku and Hyōton. Possessing an expansive chakra pool and battle knowledge worthy of merit, his experience and current standing in the ninja world has led him to be dubbed a figure better left alone. His usage of the Shikotsumyaku has greatly improved over the years, he also possesses many Hyōton techniques in his arsenal, each one serving a more practical purpose than the next. He has trained up to the point where he can utilize most of the techniques in his Hyōton arsenal without the need for hand seals, his shape transformation prowess being particularly high, courtesy of his intensive training. The Mangekyō Sharingan has granted him three techniques: the ability to form inextinguishable black flames in an instant from nothingness (left eye), the ability to teleport at the speed of light and absorb opponents into an alternative dimension (right eye) and the ability to summon an ethereal avatar (both eyes). Through collaborating the abilities of his left eye and both simultaneously, he has been granted access to Blaze Release. Sand Control As the host of Shukaku, Zyeta possesses the ability to manipulate sand, typically moving it through the air to serve various purposes. Being a jinchūriki, Zyeta has huge levels of chakra and thus is able to use many chakra-taxing sand-based techniques, sometimes in quick succession, before becoming exhausted. The amount of sand he can control at one time is immense: he could use a massive amount of sand to fully transform into the One-Tailed Shukaku, as well as create a tsunami of sand. If sand is lacking in abundance, Zyeta can break down the earth minerals in the ground to create more sand. While he can control any dry sand, ordinary sand requires more chakra to manipulate, meaning he cannot control great hosts of sand for prolonged periods of time. As a result, Zyeta keeps his own chakra-infused sand with him at all times, in a calabash gourd also made out of sand on his back. Because this sand is already infused with his chakra, Zyeta has a great deal more control over it, enabling stronger and faster attacks with it. Personality A veteran of the battlefield and once a leading figure of the Uchiha Clan, Zyeta is very much a reserved individual, only speaking when necessary and when a conversation is initiated by another. He previously appeared to be sarcastic at times, although it had been shown that this attitude of his was augmented to provoke his enemies into a rage which would later result in their deaths. He introduces poetic elegance to the antagonist role and his speech patterns are highly metaphorical and somewhat jovial. His refined nature stands in stark contrast to his role as a sadistic war-bringer. This juxtaposition is characteristic of villains in fiction, particularly the evil genius archetype. He has a narcissistic and sophisticated personality, friendliness and a relaxed nature. He possesses a seeming sense of luxury, evident as when he creates structures of a rare and exquisite grandeur, such as ice palaces, simply to relax for several hours. Zyeta has an impressive level of intelligence; he is exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as he is rarely surprised or caught off guard. He also displays great intuition, as he is almost never deceived and even then almost instantly realises the truth in any one situation. This intelligence can also be seen through his immense foresight. Appearance In the past, Zyeta had spiky black hair which extended down below his waist and onyx eyes. He wore red metal armour over a black jumpsuit as both his casual and battle attire. When he was a member of Akatsuki he wore its standard regalia - a traditional forehead protector with the symbol of the Leaf imbued in its centre, a black cloak that bears red clouds with its interior is red in color. The cloak was knee length and had a high collar, underneath it his casual gear was worn. He also had long spiky black hair and onyx eyes and wore red metal armour over a black jumpsuit as both his casual and battle attire. Zyeta's new appearance makes him more elegantly-presentable, where he has abandoned his the display of mere-intimidation with one practically 'emanating' elegance, an example of this being the free flowing of his black hair. His new armor includes a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass. When damaged, his armor automatically regenerates itself using chakra. Both his armor and his long flowing sash have a decided "Mainland" (Chinese) influence, as opposed to the customary Japanese armor and Obi (sash). His Kimono is mostly white with a red chrysanthemum flower crest at the collar and sleeves, indicative of his high social status. He wears Sashinuki Hakama, (a type of traditional flowing Japanese pants), which are gathered at the ankles producing a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots (instead of sandals), also reminiscent of Mainland influence. Trivia *His previous appearance bore similarities with that of Uchiha Madara, in that they both possessed almost-identical generic traits, and that they both wore red-plated armour; his new appearance however, resembles that of Uchiha Itachi. *Zyeta's favourite word is "war" (戦争, sensō). *According to the Naruto databook: **Zyeta's hobbies are mocking pre-existing peace and then destroying it to fuel the fires of war. **Zyeta wishes to establish order through whatever means imaginable. **Zyeta's favorite foods are Dango and Ramen, while his least favorite food is Tofu. **Zyeta has completed 214 official missions in total: 12 D-rank, 54 C-rank, 75 B-rank, 53 A-rank, 11 S-rank.